Songs of the Cardinal
by Annonaria
Summary: New threat-new loss sort of thing...
1. Prolouge

I don't own dbz   
  
Songs of the Cardinal   
  
Prolouge   
  
The day was calm and cool as it usually was. I normally don't pay attention, having many other important things to do. Nothing seemed important now. There was a crimson bird sitting on the window sill, preoccupied with finding a worm and then singing its melodic call. I normally don't watch birds or care about cardinals. Now everything little is big, and it is a relief to be fascinated with nature and everything I missed. It's too late to see what upset everything though. What made things abnormal.   
It seemed to innocent at first, Videl always needed a challenge. She was too competive, I knew that the minute she first spoke to me. I guess she had to be competive, being rasied by the Hercule. When the challenge arose, and knowing my past with the infamous Cell Games, she was the first to agree. I warned her that she shouldn't trust these creatures, I mean they were blue! Didn't Hercule ever tell her that blue people couldn't be trusted? I mean green is understandable. Harmless plants are green. Yellow, well that's okay too, I guess. But these aliens were blue, not even sky blue or ocean blue, neon blue. They looked like mutant alligators with flickering black eyes. Souless black eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
C&C is welcome   
The next part will be longer, I promise!!!   
-Annonaria


	2. Humble Beginnings

i don't own dbz   
1. Humble beginings   
  
  
  
  
I suppose this whole thing began when the first reports of a a fallen metor were, well reported. They interrupted Goten's favorite show and he came running in whining. He and Trunks are like religous watchers and Trunks was training so it was Goten's duty to watch it and memorize the episode. I wouldn't care except Goten kept complaining and whining and I was trying to finish my homework.   
Mom asked what happened before I could follow the little guy in though. He shrugged and we both jogged towards the televison to see if if was important.   
"Yes, that's right, a fallen piece of burning metal crashed just outside of Easton today. Easton wasn't far from school, so I naturally stayed tuned to see if they knew what it was. Undoubtly my peers would be talking about this tomorrow, and I was still trying to be normal.   
"Now to you Tom," the frantic blonde reporter said, as a little screen popped up in the cornor, revealing a frazzled young man with slicked back black hair. He was standing by a huge crater and was apparently frightned.   
"Thank you Dana. This huge metor is reported to be a piece of the United Nations space station, and there is no need to be alarmed. It fell off while the U.N. workers were repairing it. No one has been hurt and there is no reason to panic."   
Talk about your hypocrist. Tom was nearly over the line between santity and a total meltdown. It was comical to watch, now that he claimed everything was safe.   
"Now, back to you Dana," Tom annouced and his image vanished. I didn't care now. I had lost intrest. A few minutes later, I heard the annoying theme song of Goten's show and I didn't think anymore of it.   
I should have. Space Stations don't just fall apart like that. How could they know for sure that that smoldering piece of metal was a piece of that patricluar space station anyway? They couldn't. I suppose here was logic in saying that, no one mentioned it at school the next day. It had happened before in Europe an informative later told me. Yet with my experince, I should have had doubts. Doubts could have saved my normal world as I knew it. Doubts could've saved Videl.   
*******************************************   
It wasn't until the end of that week that I first felt a strange enegry. It wasn't strong, but it was odd and I know Dad, Vegeta, even Trunks felt it to. We got together at the Brief's house and decided to check it out.   
"My Trunks isn't going!" Bulma protested, barging into our little huddle. She glared at Vegeta but she had to know she was fighting a losing battle.   
"C'mmon mom! I'm a Z-fighter too! I can shoot enegry as good as Goten and he gets to go!" argued Trunks, Vegeta's influence apparent in his arrgivated tone.   
"I can't believe your allowing your little boy to go off to fight some strange being that could be fatal to him!" an exspartated Bulma spat, whirling to face Dad.   
"Hey, he wanted to go," Dad answered sheepishly, stratching his back and grinning stupidly.   
I hated when he did that. Goten wanted to go, but Dad also concvinced Mom that nothing would happen and that this was a good training oppurtunity. He had bargained training oppurtunites for daily studying times so Mom was forced into agreeing.   
"Alright but if he comes back with one singed hair or one bruise,cut or burn there be hell to pay, Vegeta!" Bulma threatned.   
Vegeta almost nodded in acknowledgment (almost being his head slightly went forward and returned to its orginal haughty postion).   
"Let's go then," Yamcha said, practically bouncing with anticpation.   
Soon we were off, as usual we were hidden above the clouds. We looked down at the high, jagged peaks of Easton and soon the enegry was pulsating in the air.   
"There!" Goku shouted, pointing at tiny black dots far below. They actually kinda looked blue, but you know what I mean.   
Goten surpressed a giggle as he nosed dived for the plateau where our 'friends' were waiting.   
"Pay up, it took them twenty-six minutes to get here, not thirty," one of the large blue mutant alligators said. He had distinctive blue fuzz for hair. He also had a crisp lisp.   
"Who are you?" Goku demanded, leaping in front of Goten and Trunks, much to their dislike.   
These monsters called themselves Margonts.   
Vegeta then shot off his mouth about how they were pathetic and weak. You can imagine how that pleased the aliens. Anyway, we had to beat them in a tourmant in order for them not to blow up earth. They then showed us all their ships that was as small as satilites postioned through the globe. The canon power of these ships were outrageous! All it took to destroy earth was a flick of a finger agansit a blue button (a non-surprising theme that would soon form).   
We were trapped. We were then given a week to prepare. A week. You can imagine that we all were crowding that time chamber by King Kai's. Goten was allowed a half a day since he wasn't allowed to compete. ChiChi drew out her lines.   
Videl got into this when she questioned my week of absence and my distractions in class. One day she confronted me and I had to lie. Unfortantly my family isn't very good at lying, which also led to the ulitmate normal to abnormal changes...............   
  
  
Please R&R!!!   
-Annonaria


End file.
